


Stuff from my tumblr

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, accidental weecest, masturabtion, masturbating in the impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole series is just a bunch of stuff from my Tumblr. Some of it is weecest so just bewareee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo. This is my first post on here so sorry if something isn't right! I'm also not sure how the whole beta thing works so there's probably so many mistakes.

He was sitting in the passenger seat of an old broken car in Bobby’s lot. This was the only place that kid couldn’t find him. Dean had been on the verge of overwhelmingly horny all day, but that last bout of training just pushed him over the edge. Little Sammy had held dean down, straddling his stomach with a proud look on his face. Dean had popped a boner right then and there. He had gotten up and walked away, playing off his arousal as frustration that his not-so-little brother beaten him. All this had led to him sitting on the dusty old red leather seat, jeans unbuttoned and hard cock out. It had taken only a few strokes to get him close to the edge already, and his hands were wet with precome. Dean slid his first finger over the head of his cock, slicking the precome all up and down his length. One hand cupping his balls, the other pumping fast, Dean was so close. Tantalizingly so. His back was arched, his toes curled, and head thrown back. his eyes were closed so he didn’t see the shaggy head of his little brother pop into the broken window as soon as Dean came, his hot come shooting all over his little brother’s face.

~

Sam’s face was covered in his brother’s come. He should so not be this aroused. Like, it was his big brother! Totally not cool…. Totally, totally not cool…. But it was totally hot. He had run away from the window before his brother could see him and was now sitting in the upstairs bathroom at Bobby’s house. HIs cock was pressed up against the counter, his hips slowly going back and forth, seemingly by themselves. His eyes were screwed shut and he was holding on to the countertop like it was his lifeline. He stuck his tongue out and caught he last little drip of come that had fallen off his nose. He was so glad Bobby wasn’t here… He and Dean had just been training, and Sam had beaten Dean. As usual when he lost, Dean had stomped off to go blow off some steam. Being the annoying little brother that he was Sam decided to follow Dean to give him even more of a hard time. He was not expecting to see Dean as he did. he always thought that was a part of Dean he never wanted to see, but now that he did he wanted more then to just see it. As he pulled his tongue back in his mouth, spreading the salty taste of his brother’s come over the roof of his mouth, Sam began to rut harder. He didn’t even bother to take any of his clothes off and just stood there humping the sink like it was the last thing he would ever do. He was so close… A wet spot had already started spreading on the front of his jeans. he bent over the sink, legs spread, and imagined what it would feel like to have his big brother behind him, slamming into him while Sam simultaneously slammed into the counter. With one last upward thrust Sam came with a shout.


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 little blurbssss

They tried to be quiet, they really did. They always thought they were quiet enough to not really be heard in the next room but when their father mentioned that he woke up in the middle of the night to loud banging on the wall and shouts coming from the other side they knew they had to try harder.

~

Dean knew Sammy could fuck hard but he never believed as much as he did after their first time. He wasn’t walking straight for a week.

~

The way that he looks at him when they’re sitting in the library, wanting, hurting that his big brother doesn’t see him the same way. Sam watches Dean, watches the way his lips purse when he finds something interesting, the way his hands slide through his hair when he gets frustrated. He’s thinking about running his hands through Dean’s hair, kissing his impossibly pink lips and having Dean’s muscular arms wrapped around Sam, pulling him to Dean’s broad chest. Though Sam’s starting to grow more, Dean’s still a bit taller and more filled out then Sam. 

“Sammy?" 

Sam’s jerked out of his fantasy by Dean’s voice.

"You okay?”

~

In lives full of sin and blasphemy, what’s one more wrong? Why not just live life if they’re gonna go to hell anyways?

All this goes through Sam’s head as he stares at himself in the mirror. He looks at the new little patches of scruff just sprouting from his jawline. He grips the sink, deep breath in, long exhale. Turning and pushing through the door Sam marches right up to Dean.

It all happened so fast that Dean couldn’t have pulled away if he wanted to. 

But fuck, he didn’t want to. 

One of Sam’s hands was on the back of his neck, the other tangled up in his shirt, pulling Dean down to him. Dean’s hands found their way to Sam’s waist, pulling him closer. 

They pulled away, breathless. “Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Don’t” Came the reply, cut off by their lips coming together again.


	3. C

They were in the Impala, Dean trying to drive, and Sam uncomfortably hard. “Dean can’t we just stop for a few seconds?” Sam asked.

Dean ignored him and kept driving.

Great. Just fucking great. Well, if Dean was giving him the silent treatment Sam might as well make the best out of it.

Turning sideways so his back was up against the door and his front was facing Dean, Sam opened up his legs. He folded one long leg up on the seat and stretched the other one out on the floor. His erection was so big there was no doubt Dean didn’t notice it, but he kept staring forward. 

Letting out a little sigh Sam started to run his hands over the inside of his thighs. Resting his head against the window behind him he let out a low moan. He slowly unzipped his pants, slid a hand in, and began to squeeze himself through his boxers. 

“Mmm, fuck.” He moaned. This caused Dean to visibly tense. He was leaning forward, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. 

By this point Sam had his cock in hand, lightly pulling. He ran his fist from base to tip, base to tip. Running his index finger over the slit, smearing the bead of precome that had already gathered there, Sam let out another moan. Another round of “Oh fuck"s and, "Fuck me, oh Dean yes!"s.

Dean reached over, turned the volume on the radio up even further, attempting to drown out Sam’s moans in Kurt Cobain’s voice. This only made Sam even more determined. He began pumping faster, arching his back and curling his toes in his too-big Dean hand-me-downs. 

"Oooh Dean… Yeah, fuck. Oh, fuck De-” Sam’s voice cracked. Spreading his legs even more, his head going from side to side, Sam came. 

His come shot across the car in hot ropes, landing on Dean’s forearm and leg. 

Sam kept going.

By this point his cock was so sensitive, his pleasure so intense, that all Sam could do was whimper. The occasional “Dean” squeaked out as he rode out his orgasm, but that was about it.

He pumped ‘till it hurt, and was even rewarded by another small shot of come. This one only landed a few inches from Sam. He finally opened his eyes to see his come all over his brother. Dean was leaning so far forward that he was basically laying on the steering wheel of the Impala. He was so tense, his jaw clenching so hard you could see every one of his muscles standing out against his few-day-old eighteen year old stubble. And one other significantly larger muscle bulging against the front of his jeans so hard you could see it from even this position. 

“Still don’t wanna pull over big brother?” Sam asked, smiling smugly.


End file.
